iwrite my feelings
by samxfreddieice
Summary: Sam just got a new assignement in English class at first it seems just like a little thing, but soon it becomes one of the only things she can express her feelings to. Seddie and a little bit Creddie. Mostly Seddie though
1. iassignment

This is my second icarly fic and in this one it's mostly Seddie and a bit Creddie

**This is my second icarly fic and in this one it's mostly Seddie and a bit Creddie. In this one Sam's mom is not abusive. Enjoy 3 3 3**

--

I glared angrily from the teacher to Freddie the teacher to Freddie the teacher to Freddie. One I really cared about and the other who I completely despised. Pretty confusing huh? Well no. You should know by now. I kept replaying to scene in my head.

"All right class. I'd like you all to right a report on someone you really care about or love and how they…" The teacher said, but I fell asleep at that part. "Samantha?"

"Huh?!"

"Were you asleep?

"What do you think nub?" I demanded. The teacher didn't do much after the point he just shook his head and walked away. "Stupid"

"Ok class get started on your rough draft please." The teacher blurted out after 5 minutes of chatter. I actually picked up a pencil and started writing.

_My life has a very special person. No it's not my mom, not my best friend… but someone more than that. He's always been special to me no matter how many times I cover up my insults with emotions. His name is Freddie. He's more to me than just a friend. I actually really adore him and… _That's when the stupid teacher told us that class was over. I couldn't believe that class went by so fast and it took me that long to write only like 1/11 of the paper.

"Hey Sam" I looked up and saw Freddie. I couldn't help but grin a little. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"I'm not smiling dork! I'm just thinking of um… pork chops!" I replied. Stupid, Stupid ,Stupid.

"Oook." He said and then walked away.

"I wasn't smiling dork!" I yelled.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Carly.

"Oh hey" I replied. We talked for a little bit and then realized that the school bell had rung and it was time to go home. "See ya" we both said. Like an hour later I flopped on my bed and started writing.


	2. iwant ham

Well I actually really like him and stuff

_Well I actually really like him and stuff. I'm only mean to him because I can't take that he likes my best friend Carly so much more than me and I really… _"Samantha. Time to go to the store" My mom said.

"Oh can we get ham for dinner?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Honey, you know I'm working tonight so I can't make you dinner tonight."

"But you never make me dinner mom!" I protested.

"Dear. I promise I'll make you dinner sometime next month"

I just glared shook my head.

"Now come on, we have to go to the store."

"Ugh… fine" We then walked to my mom's rusty old pick up truck.

I walked into the store and looked around. "Where's the meat?"

"It's in the freezer section Sam." My mom responded. I shrugged and walked to the freezer section…. My stomach knotted as I saw Freddie Benson in front of the ham.

"Freddie! Go pick out one of the kiddie meals your tummy is too small for big meals like this!" His mom said. I couldn't help, but snicker. He noticed. He turned around and saw me.

"Sam is that you?" Freddie asked.

"What do ya think dork?" I giggled. He did something really weird then. He threw his arms around me. What the heck? This isn't… unless… he.. saw my paper! Crap!

"What the heck are you doing?!" I blurted out.

"You liked it Sam. You let it last for a minute." Freddie laughed.

"No I didn't!" I did.

"You enjoyed it"

"I'd rather get stung my 60 bees and then mauled by a bear." No I loved it. It really made my day. I then just got all pissed off and walked away. Freddie looked a little hurt. I then turned around and gave him a hug. What was I doing! That's not something I do to Freddie!


	3. iget a call from Freddie

Note- if you want her writing person fing =P to make sense you have to follow through all the chapters for it to be put togeth

**Note- if you want her writing person fing =P to make sense you have to follow through all the chapters for it to be put together nicely**

I came home with a headache. I sat down on the couch and flicked on the tv. About an hour after I hear the phone ring. Heck I wasn't gunna get it.

"Sam, it's some boy named Freddie on the phone." My eyes widened and I didn't know how to react. I actually was starting to like the dork.

"Give it hear motha" My mom shook her head, handed me the phone, and walked away. "Hello?" I was never this nervous in my life.

"Hey Sam" A voice echoed into the phone.

"Hey" I answered silently.

"Umm. Do you know when the English person draft thing is due?" Freddie asked

"Uhh I think tomorrow" Tommorow? Crap! I didn't even get half way through. Guess I'll have to pull an all nighter.

"Thanks. Well bye"

"bye" Then we hung up. "Bye Freddie" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Mom!" I yelled

"Whatever" I groaned and walked slowly up to bed. Pulled out my backpack, grabbed the story, and started writing.

…_feel jealous. I wonder sometimes if he ever gives a fuc…_I scratched that…_a thought bout me. I know I do. _I actually started to like this thing. It's like a firkin diary except you have to do it._ He likes Carly because she's so perfect, she has everything, she's "the star", she's awesome, she's pretty, and she's so nice. She's really important to me because she's my best friend, but Freddie means more. I remember the first time I met Freddie he was so nice to... _

"SAM GO TO BED!!! IT'S MIDNIGHT!" My mom screamed

"FINE!" I yelled back. DAMNIT! Why the hell did it take me so long to write?! I then fell asleep to a really nice dream of Freddie.


	4. idream of a hug

Thanks everyone!!! Thanks so much for reading my stuff! I love icarly and I'm sorry I didn't write in a while. I hope to keep updating. Love ya!

I couldn't tell if I was asleep or not and I didn't think much of it until I saw it all.

I was walking down dark city streets and I could hear noise everywhere. Lights flashed

somewhere and that was where all the noise was coming from. I kept walking towards it,

but as I kept walking it kept growing farther. I sighed and just stopped. "Hey Sam!"

Someone called. I looked up. It was Freddie. He was running to me and for once I

actually smiled. "Freddie!" I yelled opening my arms suddenly I heard some more voices

and some shoving. "Move it Fredward! You're a dork! I hate you!" I looked up and saw...

me… I then burst into tears and lost it, I fell to the ground and felt someone's warm arms

wrap around me. "Freddie?" I looked up. It was Freddie and he was smiling at me.

His beautiful eyes gazing at me and the moment happened. We both leaned in and

well that's when I woke up and knew it was fake. I groaned and fell back into bed. "Sam!

Time for school! You don't want to be late again!" My mom hollered and the halls

echoed and the cat (which I didn't realize she was on my bed yowled and ran away)

"Yeah you better run dork" I mumbled. "I can't like Freddie" I mumbled to myself all

morning. "Hey Sam!" Carly said cheerfully. "Hey" I grumbled. I walked to class slowly.

"All right class, take out your homework" The teacher said. My eyes grew huge. "

Oh crap" Was all I could say


End file.
